Wisdom Teeth
by dabblesofacollegestudent
Summary: Being in pain earns Sanji a movie night with a dumb mosshead.


The first thing Sanji was a ware of was queasiness. He moaned quietly and curled up his legs to his chest as he tried to fight down the uneasiness in his stomach. Sanji suddenly felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"You awake now, eggplant?" A gruff voice asked. Sanji cracked his eyes open to reveal Zeff giving him an appraising look. Sanji couldn't recognize where they were though. He wracked his brain to think of the last thing he remembered when it all came back to him. He just got his wisdom teeth taken out, he's just now waking up from being knocked out from the operation.

"Urg," Sanji groaned again. "I don't feel so good…" The queasiness was getting worse and Sanji brought a hand up to his mouth to keep himself from up chucking. Zeff took notice and quickly grabbed a small pan and held it up to his lips. Sanji tried to sit up as much as his weary body would allow and threw up into the pan. His vomit consisted mostly of bile and blood. "Gross…" Sanji mumbled, laying his head back down.

Just as Sanji's head hit the pillow, the doctor came in and began speaking to Zeff. Sanji tuned them out though, too tired to care what they were saying. Just as Sanji was beginning to drift into sleep, he felt Zeff's hand on his shoulder again.

"Come on," Zeff shaked him lightly. "It's time to head home."

"Don't wanna." Sanji replied childishly. "Wanna sleep…"

"You can sleep at home, shitty eggplant. Now come one." Zeff gently helped Sanji out of bed, despite his protests and onto his feet. Sanji wobbled unsteadily, the drugs used to get him under threw off his balance. Zeff wrapped an arm around Sanji's back and lead him out to the car while Sanji desperately tried to keep from falling flat on his face. As soon as Sanji managed to get into the passenger seat of Zeff's car, he leaned his head against the window and was out like a light.

—

Zoro waited impatiently outside his boyfriend's door. He was tempted to just barge in, he knew Sanji was there, but last time he got yelled at for his 'lack of manners'. Finally, the door opened to reveal a very grumpy looking Zeff.

"Oh, it's you." He grunted. "Get in here. I'm sick and tired of hearing him whining. Maybe you can tell him to suck it up."

"Will do." Zoro smirked, entering the house. He quickly found Sanji on the couch in the living room wearing bright blue pajamas, covered in thick blankets, and watching the Food Network.

"Zoro!" Sanji yelped. "You didn't tell me you were coming today!"

"I didn't. That's the whole point of a surprise visit." Zoro quipped, taking a seat next to Sanji.

"Shitty marimo. I'm supposed to be resting. I don't have time to entertain your stupid whims today." Sanji huffed.

"I know, that's why I'm here. To enterain you, shit cook." Zoro replied. He turned and rummaged in the back he bought and pulled out a bunch of DVDs. "Now pick one."

Sanji took a moment to glance over the assortment of movies that Zoro brought before pointing to one.

"Ratatouille? Really Sanji?" Zoro questioned, raising an eyebrow at the cook.

"Shut up Marimo! I'm the one in pain so I get to pick." Sanji complained, gesturing to his mouth.

"Wow, you sure are whiney. Can't believe you're letting your dumb wisdom teeth get to you." Zoro scoffed.

"Just wait till it's your turn, shitty moss. I bet you'll be crying like a baby." Sanji sneered.

"I think those drugs are getting to your brain. You're the one who's crying."

"WHY YOU!" Sanji swatted at him but Zoro ducked out of the way, laughing as he put the movie in.

"Calm down cook," Zoro remarked, returning to his seat next to Sanji. "I thought you said you needed to rest."

"Than stop pissing me off." Sanji replied, resting his head on Zoro's shoulder.

"No can do." Zoro chirped, taking Sanji's hand in his.

"Shitty Mosshead." Sanji tugged hard on Zoro's hair as a warning, before settling down to watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie Sanji's eyes fell shut and he fell asleep with his head still resting on Zoro's shoulder. Zoro smiled at Sanji affectionately and ran his hand through his boyfriends golden hair. "Shit cook." He mumbled softly, before closing his eyes as well.


End file.
